Usually when using a clamping lever for holding a cutting insert, an anvil or shim and a lever is held in place by means of an anvil sleeve, i.e. a semi-cylindrical member that is partially opened in a circumferential direction. The anvil sleeve is mounted in a center hole of the anvil and fastens in a receiving hole within the insert seat. An anvil sleeve can have a negative influence on the insert positioning accuracy, especially at threading, since anvils with different top and bottom angles are used depending on the thread's helix angle.
Anvils are most often clamped into the insert's seat by means of the described method when a clamping lever is used. In other cases the anvil is clamped by a screw trough a center hole reaching through the anvil or by a screw from the side. In the latter case the anvil is a part of the insert supporting/clamping system to support the axial cutting forces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,767 discloses an anvil having a projecting element.
It is desirable to provide a versatile and/or durable anvil that can be used in cutting tools of various geometries.
It is further desirable to improve cutting tools.